Road From Rejection
by StingyNachos
Summary: Lightpaw never meant to kill the kit. But her clan blames her and for this she is executed and remembered as blood-thirsty murderer, a tale told to kits to make them behave. Starclan rejects her, so she begins a journey in the Darkforest bent for revenge on all who did wrong to her. At the same time a seemingly ordinary apprentice will fight the conflicting battle inside of her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A soft wind whistled through the trees. An unsettling silence and dank fear scent.

A young tortoiseshell she-cat trembled before the larger, dark ginger cat before her.

"Wh-where am I?" the tortoiseshell stuttered.

"Why darling you are in the Darkforest".

"Wh-why?"

"Well it's because you died."

"Wh-what happened?"

"Well darling, your clan killed, and Starclan rejected you."

"I didn't know that my swipe would kill Frogkit." The young cat murmer, half to herself, half to the ginger she-cat.

"Well of course you didn't." the ginger cat purred.

"I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL!" The young cat growled forgetting her fear.

"Sweetie you want your revenge, correct?"

"Of course I do." The tortoiseshell's claws scraped the ground.

"Let me help you then, what is your name." The ginger she-cat's outstretched her paw in offer of welcoming.

"My name is Lightpaw."

"Well that doesn't seem fitting for the situation now does it, not with Starclan _rejecting you_?" The larger cat snarled the last 2 words out.

The younger cat took a step back. In her haste she tripped and landed on her side in a large fern.

"Well what shall your new name be? Perhaps Rejectedpaw, or maybe Darkpaw?" The ginger she-cat meowed swiftly."Oh! I know. From now on you shall be known as Fernpaw. Quite fitting isn't it?"

"I su-suppose so"

"QUIT STUTTERING!" The larger cat's left a large gash across the smaller cat's muzzle."From now on I will be your mentor. In time you will earn your full-name but for now you are still a _weak apprentice_."

"Of course." The younger cat said bowing her head swiftly.

The ginger she-cat looked down on her and her gaze softened. "You have been through so much, being rejected by so many, including your parents. But don't worry I will be your mommy from now on"

"What is your name?"

"Oh sweetie, my name is Robinfall."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, wake up, sleepy head," someone whispered softly in Emberpaw's ears.

With a start Emberpaw look up only to be confronted by two large eyes gazing at her.

"Eeeek!" She shrieked.

Sunpaw rolled on his back, cracking up from laughter, as the dawn light filtered into the apprentice den of the Thunderclan lake camp.

Emberpaw buried her paws beneath her and pounced. She landed on Sunpaw and they tumbled over each other playfully. Gasping, Emberpaw pinned Sunpaw down.

"I win. Do you surrender?" Emberpaw meowed with a smirk.

"I relent, I relent." Sunpaw mewed quickly.

Emberpaw stepped off of Sunpaw and began a thorough washing, her pelt had gotten sandy from their scuffle.

"Ravenpelt wants you in the training hollow, by the way," Sunpaw stated matter of factly.

"Why didn't you say this sooner?" Emberpaw raced away from the den, but not before giving a small cuff on her brother's head.

Emberpaw scurried off towards the training hollow to meet her mentor. When she got there Volepaw was already there with her mentor, Pondtooth.

"There you are. Where have you been? Volepaw has already been training for a while now. At this rate, she will be a warrior first." Ravenpelt said condescendingly to Emberpaw.

Emberpaw frowned as the younger apprentice trained.

"That will never happen. Can we train now, please, Ravenpelt?" Emberpaw mewled with a slight whine in her voice. She opened her eyes wide and looked in Ravenpelt's eyes with her most innocent face.

"Fine, fine. How about we practice the badger attack?"

"Wh-what? That's…like an impossible move."

"Of course it isn't impossible. Let me show you"

Emberpaw stepped to the side to watch her mentor jump over an invisible target. He landed farther ahead and twisted quickly on only his hind legs. Then back down on four paws he twisted to the side and clamped his jaws around an invisible badger hind leg. Emberpaw couldn't help but be impressed by the speed and balance needed to execute that move.

"Now your turn" Ravenpelt padded to the side of the clearing to make room for her.

Emberpaw glanced around and jumped. She landed on her two hind legs, but her balance failed her and she tumbled to the side.

"Oomph" Emberpaw grunted as she fell over.

"You're going to need to fix your eyes on one point, don't be glancing around."

"Ok." Emberpaw meowed enthusiastically

Emberpaw fixed her eyes on a birch on the other side of the training hollow and leapt. She landed and kept her balance and twisted around, but as she was twisting, she fell over.

"Well it's coming along nicely. I believe with a bit more training you'll have this move down," Ravenpelt said happily.

Emberpaw glowed from her mentors praise.

"Go head back to camp and have some fresh-kill," Ravenpelt told his apprentice.

Emberpaw hurried back to camp. As she got there she grabbed a vole of the fresh-kill pile and padded over to Sunpaw to eat.

"How is training going?" Emberpaw and Sunpaws's mother, Goldenflight purred as she walked up towards her kits.

"It's fine mother," Sunpaw said with a sigh.

Goldenflight responded by giving each of her kits a lick on their heads as she padded away.

"She's so… I don't know…over protective," Sunpaw complained.

"But she loves us and you know it," Emberpaw mewled.

"I suppose so." Sunpaw finished his meal and padded off to the apprentice den with Emberpaw following at his heels.

"We better get some sleep," meowed Emberpaw, "Ravenpelt said he would take me out hunting tomorrow!"

"Pondtooth said I would be hunting with you and Ravenpelt tomorrow," Volepaw stated as she padded over to her nest.

"Oh, well, ok then," Emberpaw kept a smile on her face. Even though she didn't actually like Volepaw all the time because she was a show-off, she could handle her. Volepaw could be lots of fun at times, and was actually quite nice.

As Emberpaw drifted to sleep she heard a voice "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Whuh? Sunpaw?"

"It's not Sunpaw" The mysterious cat whispered.

"Volepaw?"

"Wrong again."

"…Then who?" Emberpaw felt a shiver down her spine.

"I'm just an apprentice like you."

"An enemy clan?" Emberpaw jerked up expecting to see an enemy apprentice but all she saw was a tortoiseshell with a slight-build, and an unknown scent.

That's when Emberpaw noticed she wasn't in her den anymore.


	3. Allegiances and Chapter 2

**A/N: My friend isn't responding to my messages and since I'm really impatient I'm going ahead and uploading this without her editing. Try to ignore the lack of commas in this chapter.**

* * *

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Brindlestar-She-cat with Gray and darker spotted pelt and green eyes

Deputy: Redstripe- Dark russet colored tom

Medicine cat: Birchfoot- Brown tabby she-cat with white chest (Apprentice- Mistpaw)

Warriors:

Maplefeather- Gray tabby she-cat

Stormclaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Pondtooth- Silver tabby tom (Apprentice- Volepaw)

Ravenpelt- Black tom with lighter stripes (Apprentice- Emberpaw)

Heatherwhisker- Light brown she-cat (Apprentice- Sunpaw)

Thrushcloud- tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousesong- Ginger tom with white chest and a torn ear

Frostheart- Pure white she-cat, mother of Volepaw

Goldenflight- Yellow-ish she-cat, mother of Sunpaw and Emberpaw

Graypelt- Gray tom, father of Emberpaw and Sunpaw

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- White she-cat with ginger patches

Sunpaw- Yellow tom, Emberpaw's littermate

Volepaw- Dark brown she-cat

Mistpaw- Black she-cat, apprentice medicine cat

Queens:

Poppystripe- Black and white she-cat

Yellowleaf- Pale ginger she-cat (Kits- Larkkit, Shortkit, Sparrowkit)

Elders:

Smallfoot- Old white tom

Darktalon- Black tom with blue eyes

Loudfeather- Gentle Brown tabby she-cat

** Windclan***

Leader: Crowstar- Dark gray tom

Deputy: Jayflight- Light brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Thornpath- Gray and brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Berrypelt- Ginger tom

Kinkfoot- Cream colored tom

Seedbelly- Brown she-cat

Hollyclaw- White she-cat with tufty fur

Mallowfur- Silver she-cat

Blossomfoot- Ginger tabby with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat

Shadowpaw- Dark tabby tom

Boulderpaw- Dark gray tom

Queens:

Wetlily- Ginger she-cat

Birdheart- Cream colored she-cat

Elders:

Stonepelt- Gray tom with fading eye-sight

Hollowclaw- Black tom

**Riverclan***

Leader: Lionstar- Yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Weaseltalon- Brown tom with white paws and chest

Medicine cat: Flowerfall- Black she-cat with white belly

Warriors:

Frogpelt- Light brown tom with powerful hind legs

Dewfoot- Silver tom with white muzzle

Owlstep- tortoiseshell tom

Barkflower- Brown she-cat with messy fur

Cedartail- Dark gray she-cat with a short tail

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Black tom

Leapordpaw- Spotted ginger she-cat

Whitepaw- White tom

Dawnpaw- Siver she-cat

Smokepaw- Gray tom

Queens:

Haretail- Light brown she-cat with a darker brown muzzle

Applewater- Mottled ginger she-cat

Elders:

Foxnose- Deaf ginger tom

Hazellight- White she-cat

**Shadowclan***

Leader: Rowanstar-Ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Bumbleflight- Yellow tom

Medicine cat: Swallowtail- White she-cat (Apprentice: Firepaw)

Warriors:

Streamclaw-Silver tom with white tail tip

Shrewwillow- White she-cat with black feet

Oaktail- Light brown she-cat with black chest

Pinefoot- Gray tom with black paws and tail

Gorsetalon- Tortoiseshell tom

Sedgefall- Long-furred brown and black tom

Flyleg- Slender legged black tom

Apprentices:

Firepaw- Ginger she-cat

Antpaw- sandy colored tom

Queens:

Duskwater- Black she-cat with white chest

Leaffeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

One-foot- Brown tom with one lame foot

Snakeclaw- Very old ginger and black tom

Dappleface- mottled brown she-cat

*** Not all cats listed in clan**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" Emberpaw leapt up startled by the situation.

"My name is Fernpaw," The pretty tortoiseshell replied.

"Where did you bring me?" Emberpaw felt a shiver wrack her brain as she gazed around at her dark surroundings.

"I didn't bring you anywhere."

"Then why am I here?" Emberpaw took a step back.

"I don't exactly know. But, I think you are dreaming."

"Aren't you also dreaming?"

"No," Fernpaw mewled as she glanced down, "I died."

"Wh-what?"

"I was murdered," Fernpaw's gaze darkened, "It was so dark. I could barely see my paws. But, then I couldn't see my paws. I couldn't see anything. It hurt so much. But, then I woke up here."

Emberpaw felt a sudden cold come over her."Who would do this to you?"

"I-I don't know," Fernpaw looked Emberpaw in the eyes, "I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes yours. In return I will help you," Fernpaw smiled, "I'll help you with battle training. I know a lot of moves."

"Sure," Emberpaw said happily. Then with a more solemn look, "What do you need help with?"

Fernpaw started to reply when Emberpaw realized she was turning fuzzy, and her dream faded.

"Emberpaw, Emberpaw were you having a nightmare?" Sunpaw was standing over his sister, one orange tabby paw tapping her.

"Why couldn't you have let me sleep?" Emberpaw began washing her with and ginger fur.

"You were murmuring in your sleep and twitching, I thought you were having a bad dream."

"Well I was actually having a good dream and you ruined it," Emberpaw mewed with a pout.

"Well sorry for caring about you."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Volepaw sat up from her nest where moments ago she had been sleeping, "I was on a moonhigh patrol last night."

"Did you scent anything?" Sunpaw questioned.

"Not a thing. I doubt Windclan would dare cross our borders," Volepaw puffed out her chest.

"Windclan is all mews, but no claws," Emberpaw mewed with a glint in her eyes.

"Emberpaw! Volepaw! Hunting patrol," Ravenpelt's yell could be heard from the apprentice den.

"Coming!" Emberpaw rushed out of the den with Volepaw following close at her heels.

"Get something to eat then we will head out," Ravenpelt waved his tail, motioning for the apprentices to go to the fresh-kill pile.

A hunting patrol had already gone out and there was a decent amount of fresh-kill on the pile. Emberpaw grabbed a thrush and Volepaw took a mouse and they sat down to eat.

"I bet I can catch a squirrel first," Volepaw bragged.

"Psh no way, I bet I'm faster," Emberpaw meowed playfully.

"Well let's have a competition then," Volepaw purred.

"You're on."

After finishing their prey the two apprentices hurried off to meet their mentors.

"So where will we be hunting today?" Emberpaw asked.

"Can we go by the Sky Oak," Volepaw whined, "please Pondtooth."

"I suppose so," Pondtooth replied.

"Then let's go!" Emberpaw glanced back, "Race you there Volepaw."

The two apprentices went speeding away towards the Sky Oak, their mentors following a few fox lengths behind them.

"I bet you wouldn't dare climb to the top," Volepaw meowed as they reached the base of the large tree.

"Bet you I can," Emberpaw mewed with a daring look.

"Be quiet for a few seconds," Ravenpelt commanded as he arrived, "I can smell something."

"It's Windclan!" Pondtooth growled, "And this far into our borders it must be an invasion."

The mentors and apprentices raced of towards the border, but before they arrived they ran into a full Windclan battle patrol including the deputy of Windclan, Jayflight, and the most feared warrior in the clans.


	4. Lightpaw's Flashback

_**Flashback- Many seasons in the past**_

_Bright green-leaf sunlight was striking on the camp sides, warming the center. A young tortoiseshell was sitting by the fresh-kill pile, grooming her smooth pelt._

"_Lightpaw, I need you here," Amberlight, the tortoiseshell's mentor called to her._

"_Coming Amberlight," Lightpaw raced off to the warriors den in Thunderclan, "What do you need?"_

"_I need you to help clean out the elder's den."_

"_Fine Amberlight," Lightpaw sulked off towards the elder's den. When she got inside she found there was already a visitor, Frogkit. Frogkit was the only kit in the nursery, and his father was none other than the clan leader, his mother being the deputy._

_Frogkit was listening to the elder, Whiteclaw tell a story about the old forest. Lightpaw knew the old forest was just a tale for kits, a tale though that some refused to forget._

_Frogkit's brown tabby pelt was fluffed up; he turned around as he heard Lightpaw enter, "Hi Lightpaw!" He mewed, his green eyes gleaming._

"_Hi Frogkit, I need to clean out the elder's bedding now."_

"_Aww, but this is the best part."_

"_Run along," she mewed while shooing him away._

"_Fine," Frogkit stalked away indignantly._

_With a sigh Lightpaw began to clear away the dirty bedding, but not without a backwards glance at Frogkit as he left. Lightpaw couldn't help but think he was handsome, for a kit. At the moment she was the only apprentice besides Smallpaw, who was training as a medicine cat apprentice._

_After Lightpaw finished the bedding went off to train with her mentor in the sandy hollow._

"_Now, I want to teach you a new move. This is called the leap and hold. This will work best for you since you are still quite small, Amberlight meowed, "First you need to spring onto your opponent back, like this." As she finished that sentence Amberlight leapt high into the air. As she landed the sand in the hollow kicked up into Lightpaw's face._

"_Ew, what was that for," Lightpaw swiped at her muzzle._

"_If that happened in a battle you would be temporarily blinded. But, in this move our aim is to land on your opponents back. After this, try to go in for some good blows," Amberlight nodded at Lightpaw to begin._

_Lightpaw pushed off her hind legs and landed on Amberlight's back, but then Amberlight rolled over only to crush Lightpaw beneath her._

"_Get off of me," A muffled mew came from under Amberlight._

_Amberlight got up, "A warrior should be prepared for anything," she replied with a hiss. "Let's try again."_

_Lightpaw tried again, but she couldn't seem to leap away before Amberlight rolled over. Every time this happened. Finally, as dusk approached Amberlight ordered Lightpaw to stop._

"_Good practice, you will need to work on that move. Now go head back to camp, and get something to eat."_

"_Ok Amberlight," Lightpaw dipped her head and headed back to camp._

_When Lightpaw returned to camp she grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and began to eat only to be called over by Whiteclaw._

"_Lightpaw, I need you to do something for me."_

"_Sure what is it?"_

"_I need you to deliver a message to Frogkit for me"_

"_Ok… What is it?" Lightpaw replied hesitantly._

_Whiteclaw whispered into Lightpaw's ears. When he finished Lightpaw's eyes were round and surprised. "I'll go tell him"_

_Lightpaw fled to the nursery where Frogkit was eating his evening meal._

"_Frogkit I need to speak to you," Lightpaw growled. She wasn't growling at him but at the things that Whiteclaw told her._

"_No, I don't want to go," Frogkit turned his head away._

"_It's important Frogkit."_

"_I said no, you were mean to me so I don't want to." Frogkit meowed in a squeaky voice._

_Lightpaw grabbed Frogkit by the scruff and pulled him into the forest. Frogkit called out to his mother, Pebbleleg, but she was sound asleep._

_Lightpaw ran with Frogkit through the forest, all the way to the Sky Oak where she thought they would be alone. As she ran, Frogkit gazed with wonder at his surroundings. The forest which had been taunting him forever was now within his reach._

_When they reached the base of the tree Lightpaw set Frogkit down._

"_Frogkit listen to me, I have to tell you something."_

_But Frogkit refused to listen as he pranced through the leaves._

_Lightpaw gave Frogkit a cuff on the ear which got his attention._

"_Ow, what was that for?" Frogkit rubbed his ear._

"_Whiteclaw wanted me to pass on a message to you, something that couldn't be said within the camp walls , and you know how Whiteclaw isn't allowed to leave camp."_

"_Why you?"_

"_Because I can keep a secret, and Whiteclaw thinks you should know before he passes away."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Lightpaw took a deep breath and began, "You are not the kit of Pebbleleg and Graystar."_

"_Wh-what?" Frogkit seemed to choke out the words._

"_They never lied to you; they believed you were their son." Lightpaw explained, "Pebbleleg had a kit, a brown tabby, but the kit died after Pebbleleg had passed out from giving birth. The other cat in the nursery was Whiteclaw. Whiteclaw said he grabbed the kit to announce was dead but before that happened he heard a mew."_

_Frogkit had a blank look in his eyes as Lightpaw continued._

"_He found the kit hidden behind the walls of the nursery; he realized you looked like the dead kit." Lightpaw felt remorse for Frogkit as she spoke, "Whiteclaw was Pebbleleg's best friend, and he didn't want to see her cry. So he switched you out with the dead kit, and buried the other kit outside of camp."_

"_Whiteclaw said the only hint to where you came from was the tiny, almost invisible scent of Shadowclan."_

"_Then I'm not Thunderclan" Frogkit began to regain his senses, "Why would you tell me this?"_

"_I thought you needed to know."_

"_I never needed to know this!" Frogkit swiped at Lightpaw with unsheathed talons._

_Lightpaw's battle instincts kicked and she swiped at Frogkit, her claws connected with his throat. As his eyes began to glaze over, Lightpaw realized what she had done._

"_No, no what have I done," Lightpaw looked at the growing puddle of blood around Frogkit, and only felt terror. His body seemed to glow in the moonlight. The Sky Oak was casting a shadow over Lightpaw as she looked at the cat, no the kit, she had murdered._

"_Lightpaw! Frogkit!" The yell for them was so close. Thunderclan must have sent out searchers for us, Lightpaw thought._

_Lightpaw froze with terror, her blood ran cold._

"_Lightpaw what have you done!?" Pebbleleg eyes were fixed on what she believed was her dead kit's body._

"_I didn't mean to," Lightpaw was crying now._

_Pebbleleg was silent as she picked up her son's body. With a harsh flick of her tail she told Lightpaw to come with her._

"_Did you find them?" Stonefall, the guard sitting at the entrance called to Pebbleleg._

"_Yes." Pebbleleg said through Frogkit's fur._

_A look of dismay went through Stonefall's eyes as he looked at the kit's mangled pelt. His gaze became that of disgust as Lightpaw padded in after them._

_Graystar jumped padded towards them as they entered the camp._

"_What happened?" Graystar looked sadly at Frogkit._

"_Lightpaw murdered him," Pebbleleg's flitted over Lightpaw._

_Lightpaw kept her eye's fixed to the ground._

_Pebbleleg continued with her story, "I was looking for them when I found Lightpaw standing over Frogkit's body with blood all over her claws."_

"_Lightpaw is this true?" Graystar wanted desperately to think his cat was innocent but all Lightpaw did was nod._

"_Then there must be a punishment," Graystar jumped onto the Highledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Graystar's mew echoed through the hollow._

_As the cats assembled Graystar began, "Frogkit is dead." Graystar paused at the yowls of outrage coming from his warriors. "Lightpaw killed him." The hollow became silent from shock, but Graystar continued, "We found her standing over his body and she admits to it."_

_Every cat looked at Lightpaw with hate; she had murdered the leader's son._

_Lightpaw could hear them whispering about her, she heard things like "I saw her race across camp towards Frogkit today, she was scowling.", "Didn't she have a fight today with Frogkit in the elder's den?", and "I bet she was padding after him, but I know he took no fancy towards her."_

_Lightpaw only felt shame, for what she had done. She truly regretted it but she knew her clan would most likely never forgive her._

"_I haven't decided on the punishment yet-"Graystar's meow was cut off by most of the clan shouting, "Kill her!"_

_Graystar looked submissive as he gave into his clan. "Fine the execution will be tomorrow, until then Lightpaw will be guarded._

_Lightpaw was terrified as she padded towards the prisoner's den. She ended up being guarded by Bumbletail._

_As she fell into a fitful sleep she dreamed of Frogkit, his smile, his warmth. She decided she would apologize to the clan explain everything. She knew Whiteclaw would come to her defense. She would reveal the secret, maybe then she would be safe._

_But Lightpaw would never have the chance to apologize. Many cats wanted her dead, one of those being Bumbletail._

_The last thing she saw was her killer. The last thing she felt was pain._

_**Bumbletail's POV**_

_That monster killed the leader's son, she deserves to die. She is a terror. If I kill her now I will probably be rewarded. Perhaps I will become the next deputy? A shadow flitted at the edge of her vision. It doesn't matter she will die anyway, why not be at my claws? With hid decision made he crept into her nest. Only to find her throat already slit, the blood pouring from her throat. Bumbletail thought he had been guarding the entrance but perhaps? No it was definite someone had snuck in and killed her._

_**Whiteclaw's POV**_

_I don't want Lightpaw to die, but I don't want to reveal the secret either. She might reveal it tomorrow out of desperation. Something must be done. Perhaps she won't. Whiteclaw's mind was switching between yes she would tell, and no she wouldn't. Whiteclaw couldn't take the endless debate in his head. Whiteclaw stood up with on thought in his mind, to keep his secret. He padded out of his and past Bumbletail, it was so easy. He walked up to Lightpaw, with a quick swipe of his claw she was bleeding to her death. Lightpaw looked at him, her eyes asking the question, "Why you?" Whiteclaw felt regret; she had been a good apprentice, until she had murdered Frogkit of course. With that Whiteclaw snuck back to his nest and settled down to sleep. In the morning her body would be found, and his secret would be safe._

_**A/N- Im uploading this again without doing much editing. Hope this is ok. A flashback onto Lightpaw's death. Maybe I should do some of these for other Darkforest cats. Please review.**_

_**Also, want your OC featured in this story? Just tell me gender, name, and clan and I will try to include you:D**_


	5. Chapter 3 and Darkforest Allegiances

**A/N: I gave up on my editor who is really slow. So I tried my best to edit myself. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring *laughs softly***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**In the Darkforest**

_Don't sneak off into the forest, my little kits. Or else Lightpaw will get you._

Even from the Darkforest Fernpaw could hear the tales told to kits to keep them in camp. When Fernpaw thought about, she was famous; she would be remembered for a long time. Perhaps, she thought, it would keep her from fading.

Fernpaw padded out of her den in the forest, and trotted to the nearby clearing. This was the clearing she met Robinfall in, and the one that Emberpaw came to. It had only been two sunrises since she came here, well not really sunrises because there was no sun in the Darkforest. It had been only one sunrise since she met Emberpaw.

Fernpaw was actually quite surprised when she found Emberpaw in the clearing, because she had not summoned her. Perhaps she had come on her own accord. With that out of her mind Fernpaw sat down on the dusty ground to wait for her mentor, Robinfall, to come.

In only a bit of time Robinfall appeared, "It appears that I am always late."

Fernpaw got to her paws eagerly, "Of course not," she mewed in respect.

"Then let's get training." Robinfall crept over to Emberpaw, "I want to tell you before we begin, that I will be teaching you battle moves but I will also teach you how to manipulate others. Manipulating is a very useful skill. And one last thing, there will come a day when you believe that I will have no more to teach you. When that day comes remember all I have done for you."

"Of course," Fernpaw replied readily. A look of deep respect for Robinfall glinted in her eyes. "Oh, Robinfall guess what?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I met an apprentice in this clearing yesterday. She smelled alive, and I told her I needed her help, and in return I would teach her battle moves."

"What was her name?"

"Emberpaw, I think."

"My little honey is already so persuasive and smart. I'm so proud of you. With barely any teaching you got yourself your own recruit," Robinfall looked a Fernpaw lovingly and perhaps something else. "I'm going to teach you many things; you have to pass most of this on to your apprentice."

Fernpaw was hyped with excitement, "What are going to learn today?" she mewed, while hopping around the clearing.

"First we must make a plan, tell some of this to Emberpaw but the rest must be kept silent ok?"

"I know that already."

"Ok, first we will…."

* * *

**In the Thunderclan territory**

How dare Windclan invade out territory, Emberpaw thought, they were just mouse-hearted pieces of fox-dung.

"What are you doing over the border?" Ravenpelt growled.

"We need an escort to your camp," Jayflight replied, his tail held high.

"Why would you need an escort?" Pondtooth stepped into the conversation, "Especially with that full battle patrol."

"It's just a precaution; we know how Thunderclan is known for their fox-hearted ways."

"He is calling us fox-hearts," Emberpaw whispered to Volepaw.

Volepaw nodded fervently in reply.

"Why do you need to come to our camp?" Ravenpelt mewed with obvious menace in his voice.

"Just something that will affect all the clans, something I was told to tell your leader." Jayflight fur remained flat on his body as he spoke despite the tension in the air.

"Then come with us," Ravenpelt's head swung towards Emberpaw, "Go back to camp and warn Brindlestar."

Emberpaw whisked away towards camp, her paws barely skimming the ground. Her lungs felt like bursting when she reached camp, and it took her a second to catch her breath. Cats in camp gave her startled looks when they saw the urgency in her eyes.

Brindlestar's head popped out of her den, "Emberpaw what's wrong?"

"We found a Windclan patrol asking for an escort. The-they are heading here now."

Brindlestar quickly thanked Emberpaw and padded to the entrance of the camp, which was wrapped in many brambles and gorse. It was only a few moments later when the Windclan patrol came through the tunnel.

"Brindlestar," Jayflight dipped his head in greeting but he kept eye contact with her.

Brindlestar only gazed coldly back at him. "Why are you here?"

"I think this must be discussed in private," Brindlestar looked furious at this, but she flicked her tail in motion to the Windclan cats to follow her.

On the way to her den Brindlestar also motioned for Redstripe, Maplefeather, and Mousesong to come with her.

Emberpaw glanced nervously at the group of cats as they padded away. She desperately wanted to know what was going to happen, but she knew if she was caught eavesdropping she would get punished.

The whole camp was silent except for the soft noises of voices in Brindlestar's den. Then suddenly the camp was in an uproar.

"Attack!" Jayflight's battle cry shook the whole camp.

Startled, Emberpaw grabbed onto the nearest Windclan cat and started pummeling their muzzle. The enemy was a dark tabby apprentice except he was much larger than Emberpaw. The dark tom was beating his Emberpaw, his claws raking over her eyes. In just a little bit, Emberpaw was pinned to the ground. She looked around desperate for help but all of her clanmates were locked in battles with others. Her closest clanmate was Volepaw, and she called out to her, but Volepaw was already locked in a battle with another apprentice.

The Windclan apprentice swiped his claws down her shoulder and delivered a shallow bite to her neck. Knowing she was beaten the tabby got off of her, and allowed her to race away towards the medicine cat den.

When Emberpaw got to the den, she noticed there were already many cats in there with Birchfoot and Mistpaw. Thrushcloud was lying in a blood stained mossy nest, her chest faintly rising.

Mistpaw rushed over to greet her and ushered her into one of the nest. Emberpaw sank down greatfully as she waited to be treated.

When Emberpaw glanced outside, it seemed her clan was winning; the enemies were having trouble fighting in an unknown camp.

"Retreat!" Jayflight yowled to his clan.

Windclan cats raced out of the camp, with the Thunderclan cats sneering at them.

Thankful the battle was over, Emberpaw sank into sleep.

* * *

When Emberpaw's eyes opened, she was in a dark clearing. Fernpaw was standing over her.

"Fernpaw! You're here," Emberpaw exclaimed.

"Are you okay? That's a nasty bite you have there,"

"I'll be fine," Emberpaw rubbed her neck a bit, "I'm so glad to see you."

"Tell me what happened." Fernpaw demanded.

As Emberpaw recounted the story Fernpaw nodded a few times. When the white and ginger apprentice was done talking Fernpaw spoke.

"Are you sure that Volepaw couldn't help you?"

"I think she was locked in battle with someone else."

"But think of it like this." Fernpaw insisted, "Volepaw heard you, yet ignored you when you were in desperate need."

"We've had our fights, but we have always been friends."

"Anyone can pretend to be a friend. I know that better than anyone." Fernpaw had a distant look, as if she was staring at her murderer.

"Bu-but."

"Just think about it, I'm not forcing you to, but it I always a possibility," Fernpaw's eyes only showed kindness in them, "Now you must wake up, you need to get better."

"How do I wake up?"

"Just close your eyes here, and let the sleep take you."

With that Emberpaw closed her eyes, her mind swirling with the things that Fernpaw told her.

**Fernpaw's POV**

The conversation I had earlier with my mentor is still on my mind. I have already started the plan.

_"Convince her that everyone is against her, that no one wants her. Find fault in all they do. Make sure that your face only betrays happy emotions; I know you can do that, darling. You are my little speaker."_ Robinfall's words echoed in Fernpaw's mind.

In her mind all she could think was, _my plan has begun…._

* * *

**Darkforest Allegiances (In order from youngest to oldest) ***

Honeysplash- Yellow she-cat

Fernpaw- Small tortoiseshell (Formerly Lightpaw)

Grayfall- Gray tabby she-cat with white paws

Gingertail- Pale ginger tom

Flamewing- Ginger tabby with white underbelly and tail tip (Fire-Before-Dawn's OC)

Reedflower- Black tom with gray ears

Brambletuft- White tom with black patches

Frozenheart- Black she-cat with long scar down her side

Beechwisp- Silver tabby tom

Robinfall- Russet ginger she-cat

***Not all cats listed**

* * *

**A/N: I'll be updating the allegiances every now and then. So might be awhile till I update again. But you should check out my Deviantart. I have made stuff for this story on it. My Deviantart is on my profile and is StingyNachos :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When Emberpaw awoke she was in the medicine cat den. Thushcloud was snoring next to her. Emberpaw got up. It felt like there was a stich in her side but she endured the pain and looked out of the den into the center of the camp.

There, surrounded by a few of clanmates in the moon light, laid Heatherwhisker. Heatherwhisker was, no had been Sunpaw's apprentice. At the sight of her body Emberpaw stumbled out.

Emberpaw limped up to Ravenpelt, who was beside her, "What happened to her?"

Ravenpelt responded dismally, "She was killed by Blossomfoot. Heatherwhisker had Jayflight pinned, but Blossomfoot came up from behind and grabbed her and through her so far. Her neck must have broken on impact with the ground."

Emberpaw gazed in horror at the limp body. Emberpaw turned around to see her brother, he was crying over her body.

Emberpaw limped over to her brother and put her tail on his shoulder in comfort. He looked up at her with empty eyes, now devoid of all feeling. She couldn't help but feel chilled by them.

"Are you ok Sunpaw?" Emberpaw asked.

"I'm fine," Sunpaw brushed past her without another word.

"Sunpaw!" Emberpaw reached out for her brother.

"Get away from me!" He growled. In that moment Emberpaw's heart broke.

Volepaw, who had heard the whole thing, came up behind Emberpaw, "He doesn't mean it."

"How would you know? You fox-heart!"

Volepaw looked taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"You wanted me to die, you let me get wounded." Emberpaw lowered her voice to a soft growl.

"I was in the middle of a battle, I couldn't-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Emberpaw mewed, barely containing her rage.

"Emberpaw! What are you doing out here?" Birchfoot yowled at her, "Get back into my den now, and rest."

Sullenly, Emberpaw walked back to her nest and settled down. Thrushcloud's snore lulled her off to sleep again.

* * *

When Emberpaw opened her eyes she was with Fernpaw again. The forest around her was as gloomy as ever.

"Fernpaw, thank goodness you're here," Emberpaw meowed rapidly, "You're the only one who understands."

Fernpaw tilted her head to the side, "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, it's Volepaw and Sunpaw. I think you were right about Volepaw. She tried to deny the fact, but that is what anyone would do, right?"

"It's a cats' instinct to sway away from deeds they are not proud of."

"And Sunpaw, he rejected me. It's like he forgot I was his sister." Emberpaw felt tears on her face.

"It's not your fault. You were the perfect sister anyone could ask for. If it is anyone's fault, it is Sunpaw's."

"His fault? But his mentor died."

"He should not take out his anger on others. He should be taught to hold his tongue."

"How can you teach him something like that? I don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is."

"He is not hurt. He is weak. Death is natural in life and think, his mentor is happy now. It is more that he is being selfish. Thinking about how _he_ can't talk to her anymore and how _he_ can't see her anymore."

"I suppose your right. After all, you were right about Volepaw. But how can I teach him?"

"The harshest way would be to remove his tongue. That, even I think I is a bit excessive. You should teach him what real pain is." Fernpaw started to smile as she continued, "Real pain is losing everything. Let him feel the pain he brought upon you. He rejected you, so you should reject him."

Emberpaw was speechless, her eyes wide.

Fernpaw continued unaware, "If he wants you back, he can't have you. Remember though, it isn't your fault. He brought it upon himself."

Emberpaw could only stutter a few words, "But he's my brother."

"Brother? Brother? You don't have a brother."

"Yes I do, Sunpaw is my brother!"

Fernpaw crouched on the ground, looking scared and fearful as if she was surprised by Emberpaw's harsh tone. But, Emberpaw didn't notice the hate behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Fernpaw dipped her head, "It's just that I know what cats are truly like. I was murdered. And I know by whom. When it happened I barely saw a glimpse of him. My murderer was my friend. I was murdered because I knew a secret."

"I'm sor-sorry also," Emberpaw looked like she regretted her harsh words.

Fernpaw was crying on the ground, "I just want you to not be hurt like I was. You're my friend. Or well, my only friend."

"Don't you have friends? I mean…this is Starclan."

"This isn't Starclan."

"Then where are we?" Emberpaw fearfully backed away.

"This is the Darkforest. I was murdered on such a dark night that Starclan did not even see me die. I wandered about for a place a spirit could rest and I found this place."

"The Darkforest is for evil cats," Emberpaw was shaking her head.

"Do you know why I am here Emberpaw? It's because I murdered a cat." Fernpaw hastily went on, "But I never meant to, it was an accident. I don't think Starclan saw it that way."

"Starclan always judges fairly though…"

"Starclan doesn't see all. They are only normal cats like you, like me. All they saw was the bloodied corpse at my claws. They rejected me and sent upon a road of shadows." Fernpaw was now crying over Emberpaw. "Please don't leave me. You're my only friend."

Emberpaw's sympathy took over, "I won't and I will help you."

"Oh thank you!"

"On one condition," Emberpaw mewed, "Please don't keep things from me again."

"Of course I won't, I promise."

Emberpaw and Fernpaw rubbed their pelts together in a promise. Emberpaw failed to see Fernpaw's face though. Fernpaw's face was shrouded in shadow, a slight smirk on her face. **(A/N: Like Light Yagami's face in Death Note)**

* * *

**A/N: I'm going away to sleep-away camp next week so I won't be updating for a bit. I'll try to think of ideas while I'm away but it will probably be more than a week before I update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. **

**I'm going to also start writing one-shots and if people like them I can turn them into full-length stories after I a, finished with this one.**


	7. Chapter 5 and a very long author's note

**Really short, I know. I just wanted to say I was back and answer a lot of your reviews here. **

**Firstly, I wanted to say. This story is being written as I come up with it. So I don't have any plan. I if have time space errors, it's because I forgot to compensate at the beginning of the story...How bout we assume Fernpaw's soul drifted aimlessly for awhile before reaching the Darkforest. Just try to ignore them ok?**

**Next, Robinfall is a creep who has mood swings. She will be really sweet but later she'll probably blow up. But I don't know yet.**

**Next, Fernpaw is Lightpaw *cough* I think I made it obvious...**

**Next, Emberpaw is unaware of whom Fernpaw is. Remember her name was changed in the darkforest. Also, toms can have feminine names.**

**And Frogkit's parents were very sad. Pebbleleg was just more angry than sad at the moment. That was who she was. All that was in her mind was revenge. And Graystar is a leader and he had practiced to not show emotion ok?**

**Chapter 5**

Two moons had passed since Emberpaw's promise to Fernpaw was made and they had come up with a plan that would ensure that Emberpaw would become the most likely deputy when the current one was disposed of. Emberpaw could still remember her past night with Fernpaw so vividly.

They had been practicing battle moves when Fernpaw had stopped her and told her they were going to meet someone.

As Fernpaw had led her away Emberpaw glanced hesitantly back.

"Come on!" Fernpaw yowled playfully behind her.

"Coming!" Emberpaw screeched away towards Fernpaw, but stopped suddenly when they reached a new clearing. She stopped suddenly when she saw the two cats in it. One was a Darkforest cat she recognized, Frozenheart. But the other was none other than Ravenpelt, her own mentor.


	8. Chapter 6

**Some might be thinking, why did Emberpaw change so quickly? Well it was very sudden. Quite like when you realize something. Emberpaw realized something also but I'll probably make that another chapter by itself.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_The plan has begun. By the end of the day, Emberpaw would be the most popular apprentice and loved by the clan. With Ravenpelt by her side the plan was sure to succeed._

It was just an average day at the end of green-leaf. The beginnings of the new day shone into the camp, dew drops hung on every plant as cats began to wake, in the Thunderclan camp.

A black tabby tom paced the entrance to the camp, with a yellow tom sitting off to the side.

The darker warrior looked at the smaller apprentice, "Sunpaw go wake Volepaw for your assessments."

"Ok, Ravenpelt," Sunpaw bolted off towards the apprentice den.

Since Heatherwhisker's death Sunpaw had begun to leave his grief behind. But nobody could see that Ravenpelt was unwilling to let his grief be left behind.

The clan always knew that Ravenpelt had had a crush on her, too bad it was unrequited. Heatherwhisker had always chosen to ignore him, even after he had confessed. But that was so many moons ago that few remembered.

A few moments later Sunpaw reappeared out of the den, with Volepaw by his side. She quickly shook out her brown pelt, attempting to get rid of some of the moss in it.

"Okay so for your assessments-"Ravenpelt began but was cut off by Sunpaw.

"Why isn't Emberpaw coming with us?"

Ravenpelt had rehearsed this answer so many times, "Well Sunpaw, your sister is far ahead of you two. I'm trying to help you catch up to her."

"Oh," Sunpaw looked downcast.

"Now as I was saying, this is a solo hunting assessment. Sunpaw you will be hunting by the Shadowclan border. But don't you dare cross the scent-line ok? I don't even want to smell a whiff of Shadowclan on you," Ravenpelt looked over towards Volepaw, "Volepaw you will hunt by the abandoned twoleg nest. But don't try to hunt in it, that's too easy. Now off you two go."

"How will you asses both of us?"

"I'll only be watching you one at a time, but be warned I could be watching you at any time."

With that last word the two apprentices raced out of tunnel on their assignments.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Emberpaw watched her brother and Volepaw leave. After she knew they were gone, she rolled in her brother's nest masking her scent with his. Picking up a few yellow hairs she took from his nest, she padded out of camp using the secret entrance.

Tracking Volepaw was easy. Her scent was clear and recent on the morning dew.

Emberpaw found her stalking a mouse behind the twoleg nest. Just as if she was stalking prey, Emberpaw got downwind and began creeping up to her. She watched where she was putting her paws; the slightest sound could alert her "prey".

Once she was close enough she leapt. Volepaw watched dumbfounded as Emberpaw quickly skit her throat. Emberpaw couldn't help feeling glee at the death of the one she hated.

Volepaw's body fell limp to the ground. Acting quickly, Emberpaw removed her hair in Volepaw's claws and picked up her brother's fur which she had stashed beneath a root. She hooked his fur into her claws and padded away making sure that Sunpaw's scent was evident around the twoleg dwelling.

Emberpaw rolled in some ferns to get rid of all the scents on her and raced back to camp. No one noticed her slip back into her nest, but they did notice Ravenpelt as he raced back into camp, yelling about murder.

* * *

**This is a bit short, but this idea has been in my mind for so long, I just had to type it out. You can probably assume hat will happen next right?**

**Please review! It helps a lot:D**


	9. Chapter 7

**I started a new story alongside this one so I will be updating less often.:D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ravenpelt's cries rung about the camp, "Murder!"

"What happened, Ravenpelt?" Brindlestar had rushed out of her den when she heard him.

"Sun- Sunpaw murderer Volepaw…I saw him with my own eyes." Ravenpelt was gasping, "I was following Volepaw, when Sunpaw leapt out. He killed her." Ravenpelt was about to continue when Sunpaw returned to camp. In his jaws were two mice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sunpaw looked completely confused by the hostile glances his clanmates were giving him.

Redstripe raced up to Sunpaw, his son. "Is it true, son? Did you kill Volepaw?"

"Volepaw is dead…" Sunpaw collapsed on the ground, "Wait did you say I killed her?"

"Ravenpelt witnessed you kill her."

"But that's not true… I never even saw Volepaw," Sunpaw looked desolate as he spoke.

Brindlestar had watched the father and son converse. Before anything got out of hand she had to take control of the situation, "Redstripe, take a patrol with you and find Volepaw's body."

"How will we find her?"

"Just follow Ravenpelt's fear-scent, I believe it is quite pungent."

Emberpaw had been watching everything happen from her den. She pretended she had just woken up and she stumbled out of her nest, "Why is everyone awake?"

Ravenpelt answered her, "Your brother killed…Volepaw."

"Sunpaw did?" Emberpaw had a stricken look on her face.

Sunpaw looked taken aback that Emberpaw would believe he would do such a thing, "It wasn't me!"

"Tell that to Volepaw's body," Restripe broke into the conversation. He had returned, and Volepaw's body was lying on the ground at their feet.

"Sh-she's dead…" Sunpaw looked as if he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Well of course she's dead, you killed her," Redstripe growled at his son.

"It wasn't me, I loved her."

"I suppose you confessed but she rejected you am I correct?"

"I never confessed."

"Sunpaw, how could you?" Emberpaw refused to look at her brother.

"Do not deny it Sunpaw, we found your scent all over her, and your fur in her claws. Did you think we would not notice? As far as I am concerned, I only have one kit, and that is Emberpaw." Redstripe pressed his muzzle into Sunpaw's face.

"But father-"Sunpaw begged

"Stop now! I have no son" Redstripe turned away.

Emberpaw attempted to plead with her father, "Father, he is still your son."

"Oh my daughter, you are still too young to understand what has happened."

Emberpaw glanced sadly at him and padded over to Sunpaw. "Why did you do it brother? Did she truly reject you?"

"Emberpaw, you of all cats must believe me. I didn't do it." Sunpaw stared hopefully at his sister, but her she turned away from him.

"I want to believe you didn't do it, but the evidence is there. I'm sorry. You will always be my brother though, no matter what happens."

Sunpaw was about to reply when Brindlestar called a clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their won prey, join here beneath the HighLedge for a clan meeting."

It didn't take long for everyone to find their way into the clearing because most cats were already there.

Brindlestar began the meeting, "Volepaw is dead."

Most of the cats already knew, but the few that didn't gasped.

Brindlestar continued as if she didn't hear them, "She was killed by Sunpaw, Ravenpelt witnessed him kill her, and Sunpaw's scent was all over the place."

Cries of outrage rang about the clearing "Kill him!", "Blind him," , "Drive him out!"

"I refuse to kill him, so… Sunpaw you are exiled from Thunderclan. Leave our territory by sunset or you will be killed."

Sunpaw stood still with shock. Recognition of what she said flickered in his eyes. "Please, it wasn't me, I swear," Sunpaw attempting to beg to his clanmates.

Redstripe bounded forward and unsheathed his claws," leave our territory now, or I will kill you myself."

Sunpaw raced out of camp with fear, glancing back and meeting the hate filled eyes of Ravenpelt, and the sorrow filled eyes of Emberpaw.

_I'm so sorry brother of mine, but you brought this down upon yourself_ Emberpaw thought.

After Sunpaw had left Ravenpelt had come up to Emberpaw and whispered in her ear, "Remember that when you become leader I will be your deputy."

Emberpaw purred back, "Of course."

* * *

**I hope you liked phase 1 of Emberpaw's path to leadership. I'm still coming up with the rest of the plan so I might just be uploaded more filer chapters:D**


	10. Lightpaw, After Death

**_Lightpaw, After Death, a flashback_**

**_Lightpaw's POV_**

_Whiteclaw killed me. I didn't see him till it was too late. Why? His claws ripped my throat out. Why didn't I scream? I could have had my revenge on him. He would have been punished… but perhaps not._

_Was it that I killed a kit? He killed an apprentice, me. But I suppose killing an innocent is different than killing a murderer._

_Why is life so short? What was my purpose? Why was my end so cruel? So cruel…_

_Where am I? Where is Starclan, won't they come to greet me?_

* * *

_Lightpaw's spirit drifted through an empty space. It closed around, squeezing her throat and the breath out of her. All around her there was nothing. No cats, no prey, no trees, and even no color. There were none of the vibrant colors Lightpaw was used to. It was impossible to describe this place for there was no black nor white either. But Lightpaw realized what was wrong with this place._

_It was quiet. She was alone. Lightpaw broke down crying at this realization._

_She opened her mouth to scream yet nothing came out. She waited for the torture to end, but it didn't. She drifted for a long time. Lightpaw tried yet she couldn't sleep. Finally, after what felt like seasons, and might as well have been, she felt a tugging feeling and she was jolted away._

_Lightpaw awoke at the Moonpool; starlight glimmered on the surface, reflecting the past, present, and future. She was dreaming, she knew it, had Starclan finally come for her? Was the nothing she went through what every cat went through after death?_

_Lightpaw turned around as she heard pebble move, behind her was Whiteclaw. Silence gripped her throat as she looked at him, the one who killed her._

_"Hello, Lightpaw. I have a message for you." Whiteclaw decided to break the silence._

_"Are you going to tell me you regretted killing me, and that you are taking me to Starclan?" Lightpaw glanced hopefully at him. At the time she was still an ignorant apprentice._

_Whiteclaw chuckled softly, "No, Starclan has no wish for you. I am only here to give you a prophecy."_

_"Wait, if I am not going to Starclan then where will I go?"_

_"I'll tell you in time, but right now the most important thing is the prophecy," Whiteclaw hesitated before beginning the prophecy. "After the flower of the wind dies, the birds and forest will bring the fire to the top. The brightest flame will rise up, and away, only to be extinguished by ambition."_

_Whiteclaw began to fade, and in only a second he was gone._

_"No wait! What does it mean?" Lightpaw looked completely lost, "Perhaps I am the flame, for I am light?"_

_"Slowly, Lightpaw realized her surroundings were fading. She was soon surrounded by a foreboding forest. Out of the shadows crept a russet colored she-cat, with green eyes like those in the forest, of the home that was lost to Lightpaw forever._

* * *

**I'm going away for another few days and I will be back. Sorry for the wait also. I've been at a day camp so I have had less time to write and I'm trying to keep up with my drawing ^^;**


	11. Chapter 8

**Now to answer some questions: **

**Identity21: Why doesn't Ravenpelt try to be leader?**

**My response: Oh gosh. So this is going to happen, then this. And then, well, you will find out. Also, yes, I have read every warriors book multiple times, including Tallstar's Revenge.**

**Also one last thing, I am having trouble with my writing. I have a story all planned out in my head, but every time I go to write I think about what my readers will think. So from now on I might have more time skips. This is only going to be a short story :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A cloudy, overcast sky, hung over the Thunderclan camp. Leaf-bare was approaching fast and the Thunderclan cats were preparing by digging holes for food and catching as much prey as they could. Wind whistled through the barren trees and chilled the bones of every cat around the lake.

Emberpaw crawled out of the den that she shared with Larkpaw, Shortpaw, and Sparrowpaw. Three moons had passed since Volepaw's death and Emberpaw was well on her way to becoming a warrior. Most cats in the clan looked at her with pride in their eyes. Just the day before Ravenpelt had told her that he overheard some saying she had the qualities of a true leader. Emberpaw had purred gleefully at this.

Emberpaw's thought were filled with the plans for her future. She and Fernpaw could rule the clans! _All of the clans, even Starclan._ Emberpaw was jolted out of thought by Ravenpelt.

"Emberpaw come over here." Ravenpelt yowled at her.

Emberpaw growled softly as she stalked over to him, "What is it now?"

Ravenpelt smiled smugly as he replied, "Brindlestar said I could give you your final assessment today."

Emberpaw looked at him quizzically, "Brindlestar herself, asked you to?"

"Yes, this only shows what a reputation you have. Now then let's get going."

Ravenpelt raced away with Emberpaw hard on his paws. They both stopped out of breath at the training hollow.

Ravenpelt caught his breath first and began meowing. "Now I know you are an excellent fighter, the whole clan does, especially with Fernpaw's training that she is giving you. We need to show the clan that you are an excellent hunter also."

Emberpaw eyes squinted as she looked at him, "Well then, why don't you help me hunt?"

Ravenpelt looked surprised, "That's a great idea! Let's get to it then. You hunt by the two-leg nest and I will go by the Shadowclan border."

Emberpaw crouched behind a tussock of grass, eying a rather fat water vole. Silently creeping forward, Emberpaw whisked through the undergrowth without leaving a trace. With a giant leap, Emberpaw landed directly on top of the prey and she swiftly killed it with a bite to the neck.

Emberpaw had already caught two mice and it was almost sun-high so she collected her prey and went off to meet up with Ravenpelt.

Emberpaw saw Ravenpelt waiting for her at the training hollow.

"You're late."

Emberpaw growled at him, "No matter I'm here. Now, how much prey did you catch?"

Ravenpelt sighed but continued, "I got a squirrel and a vole. And you?"

"Two mice and a water vole," Emberpaw meowed proudly.

"Well then, let's get back to camp." Ravenpelt began leading the way back to camp.

When they got back to camp Redstripe was waiting for them. "Well, how did you do my daughter?"

"I caught all of this," Emberpaw and Ravenpelt held up the prey they had caught.

"That's amazing! I'll go tell Brindlestar you are ready to become a warrior." Redstripe trotted over to Brindlestar's den.

Only a few moments passed till Brindlestar came out of her den and climbed up to the high-ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting," Brindlestar called to the clan. "The time has come for a new warrior, Emberpaw step forward. You are an excellent fighter and hunter. You will make our clan very proud. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with your life?"

Emberpaw nodded fervently, "I do."

Brindlestar gazed warmly at the apprentice, "Then from this moment on you will be known as Emberfall*. Starclan honors your loyalty and skill. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Immediately the whole clan began chanting Emberfall's name. The loudest of them all was none other than the apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Emberfall knew he had a crush on her but she chose to ignore him rather than speak to him.

No one ever saw the hate behind the young warrior's eyes as she looked at her clan. **(Hate behind her eyes? Is that lyrics from a song? They sound so familiar.)**

* * *

***I am aware that there is an author in the warriors fandom on this website that goes by Emberfall. May I say that I came up with that name before I had even heard of her. I even have proof:D I have a transformice account that goes by Emberfall. The join date of that account is before this Emberfall joined . You can see my join date on cheeseformice if you would like. Just search my mouse.**

**Next, I have added any OC's into my allegiances. From time to time I might mention them. Sorry for not updating, I was away for a few days. In about a week I will be going away for more than a week so I won't be able to update. But I will try to put up chapter 9 before that happens.**

**Please review and happy reading:D**


	12. Note to my readers

**I'm really sorry but I have like half of the next chapter finished. I don't really have time to finish . I have no excuse except that I had to watch Soul Eater and Angel Beats!. But you can have a sneak peak on what I have planned for the next chapter guys :D Here ya go:**

* * *

Preview Chapter 9

"Jayflight has been found dead, murdered by the Thunderclan border."

"Our new deputy though is none other then..."

* * *

**All shall be explained. I really wanna wrap up this story and just write one-shots. I'm not really fit to write long stories. My mind just can't focus on writing nicely. So I'm gonna cut to the chase in this story. A few battles to come and the prophecy will make sense:3**

**I'm gonna be gone for like 2 weeks:D**


	13. I'm Sorry

**I reaized how badly written my story is. My characters lack personalities, they are wishy-washy, not to mention how confusing it must seem. For that reason this story will be discontinued. I'm going to be starting new stuff for warriors and other fandoms. BUT I know how it feels when someone ends a story and never tells you what was going to happen, so for that reason I'm going to tell you what I had planned to happen...**

* * *

**The prophecy- After the flower of the wind dies, the birds and forest will bring the fire to the top. The brightest flame will rise up, and away, only to be extinguished by ambition**

* * *

**Meaning: **

**-The flower of the wind is Heatherwhisker, since heather is a flower that grows on the moor.**

**-The birds and forest are Ravenpelt, Ronbinfall (birds) and Fernpaw (forest)**

**-The first fire is Emberfall**

**-The brightest flame is Sunpaw (he was going to become Sunfoot of Windclan the new deputy of Windclan) because a sun is the hottest and brightest thing the cats in warriors know of**

**-Emberfall would have secret meetings with Sunfoot saying how much she misses her brother**

**-Emberfall will kill Sunfoot to take over Windclan in the future**

**So also I was planning for Emberfall to become deputy then leader, once she was leader Ravenpelt would be deputy. Once in the position he would take revenge on Windclan for killing Heatherwhisker. After his revenge was complete he was going to kill himself to be with Heatherwhisker.**

* * *

**If Anyone wants to finish the story you can try. JUST PLEASE GIVE ME SOME CREDIT:D**

**Sorry bout this guys. I hope you don't lose faith in me. **


End file.
